Christmas Party at the Mansion
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. With exclusive invitations to the hottest bachelor's Christmas Party, Bella is nervous about what will happen on a night of drinking and celebration. Lemon. Rated M.


**Hey Guys,**

 **Here's the first in my next Twelve Days of Christmas series. Hope you like it.**

 **Have a Merry Christmas**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

"Bella, it's going to be fine. Here, have this."

Alice shoved a glass of whiskey into her hand, knowing how much she stressed over social gatherings. But she'd worked hard to get an invitation to Edward Masen's Christmas Party. He'd moved to the area two years ago and this would be the third party he was holding. His modelling career brought a lot of attention to his good looks and money. You had to be or know someone to get an invitation to his parties. Alice had started working for a design company that had hired Edward for a photoshoot earlier that year. She had been lucky to get one invitation let alone a plus one.

"Why do I have to go Alice? Why didn't you ask Jasper?"

"I told him I wanted to take you. Who wants to spend their Saturday night at home? Plus, it's Christmas Day in three days. You need to live a little more. Who knows, maybe you'll meet Mr. Right?"

"You know I don't believe in Mr. Right. I gave up on all that in College."

"Well, Jasper is my Mr. Right so I know that there's someone out there for you. You wait and see. He might be at the party. And if not, it's about time you had a bit of man candy. Go have sex. You'll feel so much better afterwards."

"Alice. I don't want to have sex with some stranger."

"Then don't choose a stranger."

Taking the bottle of whiskey from the kitchen counter, she swigged it back in need of a little stress relief. A honk came from the cab waiting outside.

"Okay, we've got to go. I don't want to have to pay extra for making the driver wait."

Rather reluctantly, Bella slipped her jacket on and followed Alice from her house. She sat nervously in the back of the cab, fidgeting with a loose thread on her shirt. She was just glad Alice hadn't forced her into a dress but opted for a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged her hips and a navy-blue top.

When the driver got closer to the gated community Edward Masen lived in, he had to slow down, a lengthy line of cars and taxis all waiting to get through security. Deciding to get out and walk up the hill and through security, the girls paid the driver and climbed out. Others had decided the same thing, all having started to walk, or stumble towards the gates.

As they got closer to the land owned by Edward, they could hear the pulsing music the DJ was playing. Walking straight into the house, having given their names at the gate, Alice dragged Bella straight to the open bar. She knew that Bella needed to be a little tipsy to enjoy the night but didn't want her drunk.

They danced together, laughing and letting go. A group of young men introduced themselves to the pair, Bella agreeing to dance with them as she had decided she didn't care anymore. She wanted to have some fun and if she did go home with someone, what would be wrong with that.

"Bella? Alice? I heard there's a game of Spin the Bottle being set up. Do you guys want to come play?"

Shaking her head, Alice nudged Bella towards the tall man.

"I'm going to hang out here for a bit longer, but Bella will play."

The man turned to Bella and raised his brow. When she nodded her head, he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd of people dancing. In a quieter sitting room, there was a group sitting in a circle, an empty beer bottle in one of their hands. Bella and the man sat side by side, the circle going man, woman, man, woman, man, woman and so on until there was one gap between two girls. As the bottle was placed in the middle, another man came into the room, everyone freezing for a minute and watching him sit down. The way he walked, the way he held himself, made Bella tingle all over. His bronze hair was a mess atop his head, looking as if he had just got out of bed in the morning. His emerald green eyes sparkled in the dim light, catching Bella's mud brown ones for a moment. Just the slight twitch of the corner of his mouth made her shiver.

The game began. Every time it landed on a girl, a guy having spun it, or the other way around, she would sexily crawl across the circle to him and kiss him passionately. Cheers would ring out whenever two members of the same sex would kiss. Bella had been spared so far, not having the bottle land on her, but neither had it landed on the sexy man across the circle. It couldn't be a coincidence, she'd decided that much. But she knew that she couldn't get away without having to kiss at least one person. A blonde-haired girl spun the bottle excitedly, and Bella could have sworn the sexy man's hand nudged it just as it stopped so that it landed on her, but that could have been her imagination. She blushed at the attention going to her and was unsure of herself when the girl crawled over to her, not wasting any time in slapping her lips to Bella's. The kiss was longer than Bella was comfortable with, but the drunk girl didn't notice.

When the circle was back intact, it was Bella's turn to spin the bottle. She leaned forward, holding her breath in slight fear as to who it would land on. It spun round and round, everyone watching intently when it came to land on the sexy man that had yet to be kissed. Breathing heavily, Bella hadn't moved. She realised her mistake and started to crawl across the circle. Glad that she'd had quite a bit to drink, she knelt in front of him, leaning over him. Her hands cupped his face and held his head still. Lowering her lips to his, she gasped at the feel of his smooth lips against hers. His hands slid along her sides, pulling her onto his lap and over a prominent bulge in his pants. He ran his tongue around her lips and she parted them, welcoming his tongue in her mouth. She moaned loudly, her core fuelled with heat. She forced herself back, not wanting it to end but was very aware of the group watching her. He leaned into her ear, whispering quietly.

"Meet me at the top of the stairs in five minutes. I want to finish this."

"Okay."

She quickly climbed off his lap and crawled back to her spot in the circle. The guy lifted his phone out, texting his friend for rescue from the game but that didn't mean he missed the glares the other girls were giving the brunette beauty. Before he had the chance to spin the bottle, a built guy came running into the room.

"Hey man, Rose wanted to talk to ask you about something."

"We haven't finished the game yet."

"Don't blame me, she was insistent on talking to you now."

"Fine, fine. Sorry guys, guess the games over."

Standing up, he winked across at Bella and left the room. She realised what he'd done, and it made her heat flutter. He'd got his friend to bail him out of the game before he had to kiss someone else. Not wanting to be late to meet him, she immediately darted off to find Alice. She was sitting out by the pool, chatting animatedly to a group of girls.

"Hey Alice, can I talk to you a minute?"

Alice had never seen the look that was on her friend's face before. She knew something was happening. Leaving her group and taking Bella's hand, they moved to a slightly quieter corner of the decked porch.

"What's going on?"

"I think I'm about to have sex."

"What do you mean 'think'?"

"There was this really hot guy playing spin the bottle and somehow he rigged the game so that I was the only one to kiss him. It was amazing Alice. And he was hard. He asked to meet me in five minutes to finish it."

"Okay. I won't expect you home tonight. But what do you know about him?"

"Nothing. There's plenty of security though. If you don't hear from me in the morning, go to the police and they should get the CCTV footage. I don't think anything will happen though. There's just something about him."

"I'll be waiting to hear from you. Just go have fun and if you want me to come and pick you up later, just ring."

"Alice, you are definitely over the drinking limit. I'll get a cab if I have to."

"Let me know if you do."

"Okay, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hugging Alice tightly, Bella then slipped back into the mansion, eager to meet up with her handsome fella. And he was right where he said he would be. Leaning against the railing at the top of the glass stairs, he was looking down at his phone. She stopped in front of him and took a breath. He glanced up and slipped his phone into his back pocket at the sight of the beauty in front of him. Grabbing her by the waist, he spun her around and threw her up against the wall.

"I'm guessing you are agreeing to what I want tonight based on your decision to meet me up here."

"That depends on what it is you want, if I have guessed correctly."

Sliding her hands around his neck and tangling her fingers into his hair, she pulled him closer to her.

"Are you expecting to go home tonight? Or would you be happy if I kept you out all night?"

"Well, considering it is almost one o'clock in the morning, I think the question shouldn't be about 'tonight' but about this morning. And if that were the question, I would be quite happy if you kept me this morning."

"You are not what I thought you would be."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not in the slightest. It just makes me want you even more."

"What are you waiting for?"

He captured her lips with his, his tongue slipping into her mouth and they resumed what they had started earlier. After a few minutes, he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Carrying her to the end of the hall, he fiddled with the door handle before falling backwards. Kicking the door shut and turning the lock, he didn't bother turning the lights on. She dropped her legs from around him and started frantically removing her jacket. As she went to remove her shirt, he grabbed her hands forcefully and pulled from her lips.

"I want to do that."

Her chest heaved as she struggled to breath and moaned loudly when his hands slipped under her shirt. His hands were cold, making her shiver in delight. Lifting her shirt over her head, he could barely see in the dark but loved what he could see. Pushing her backwards, she fell onto a large bed and shifted until she was in the middle of it. There was light illuminating from somewhere, giving her the image of the handsome man undressing himself to his boxers. He crawled onto the edge of the bed, pulling her shoes from her feet and watching her squirm under his touch.

"You are beautiful. Truly stunning. And when I first laid eyes upon you, I wanted you. It took so much not to pounce on you downstairs. And then I finally got the opportunity to persuade the bottle to land on you. I knew that one of us had to kiss someone else. I think it worked out, I got to kiss you and now, now I get to have so much more."

As he spoke, he slowly undressed her until she was just in her underwear. He commanded her body, making her hot all over despite the freezing air around them. The music still playing downstairs pulsed through the floor and walls, making everything vibrate ever so slightly.

Cradling her body in one of his strong arms, he moved her until her head nestled into the pillows at the top of the bed. She stared up at him, completely dazed but certain that she didn't want to be anywhere else. As he lowered his body to hers, she felt his hard cock against the inside of her thigh.

Her head tilted back, groaning loudly in desire for him to be closer to her soaking wet core. She tangled her fingers back into his hair, pulling his lips to hers. He kissed her lustfully and ran his hands over her breasts. Quickly whipping her bra from her chest, he cupped her tits and groaned at the feel of her pebbled nipples. Not wanting to wait much longer, he slid off his boxers, his cock springing up and touching her panty covered pussy. She cried into his mouth, her panties soaking through.

Hooking his fingers into the side of her thin panties, he ripped them to pieces and threw them over his shoulder. Running his tip over her throbbing lips to prepare her, he stopped kissing her, unable to breath because of the pure pleasure streaming through his body. She sought his lips out, not wanting any of their connection to end.

He held her hips and sheathed himself deep in her core, both gasping into each other's mouths. Not moving for a moment, he just embraced the feeling of such a magnificent body underneath and around him. He shifted slightly, and the effect was instant. She screamed into his mouth and coiled her body into his. Pulling on her bottom lip with his teeth, he slid out and in of her quickly. Her reaction was everything. Her grip on his hair tightened, her thighs squeezing his hips and her lips parting between his. Repeating the motion again and again and again, he brought her to the edge of pleasure quickly. Their bodies fit together like a jigsaw puzzle; perfect.

His large hands began to roam her body, finding sweet spots she never knew she had and making it that much better. She could feel herself on the verge of the perpetual cliff, just inches from falling into ecstasy. And he was too. He knew he couldn't hold back for much longer, but he would not be the first to cum. He could not live with it if he did not give this beautiful angel her release first. With one more thrust, everything changed. She shook all over, her head spinning as she moaned, and wetness seeped all around him. Not even a second later, he was groaning against her lips, burying himself into her hilt and blasting his cum heavily into her.

Rocking gently, he tried to calm them both down, settling her shivering body. He pulled out of her slowly and lay himself down beside her. She was too out of it to move or think about what to do next. And he did not want her leaving so lifted the duvet over them both. She subconsciously turned over, laying her head to his shoulder and wrapping her arm over his bare chest. Closing her eyes, she succumbed to sleep quickly, exhausted from the long night of partying and intense emotions.

He held her gently, afraid such a perfect being would disappear any moment. He watched her sleep peacefully in his arms and wondered how he had never met this beauty before. She must be a supermodel, she had the beauty to be one. But he had not come across her before. What other circumstances could she have been under to get an invitation?

It was not long before he too succumbed to the unconscious world of the sleeping, he too exhausted from the night of fun.


End file.
